


Legacy

by Wallwalker



Category: Final Fantasy VI
Genre: F/M, Missing Scene
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-05
Updated: 2015-02-05
Packaged: 2018-03-10 15:40:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 665
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3295790
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wallwalker/pseuds/Wallwalker
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Terra wonders why the pendant is still in her hands.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Legacy

Locke climbed down from the deck of the Blackjack, leaving the others to take care of the landing. Narshe was just ahead - or just below, if he was gonna be picky about it - and there was still a lot to do. Banon and Arvis would be waiting for them to come back, and there was no way that they hadn't seen the airship's approach.

"Terra?" he called once he'd reached the living quarters, searching for her. "Are you down here?"

At first she didn't answer. Locke had been half-afraid he'd interrupted her sleep when he heard her voice. "Yes," she said, just loud enough for him to hear. "I'm back here."

"Okay, great. They're getting ready to land near Narshe, so we can give Banon a report. Are you ready to -" 

He stopped as he walked into the cabin, realizing that Terra hadn't even looked up as he'd arrived. Her eyes were fixed on the pendant she carried in her hands. He'd seen it before around her neck, a golden bird on a thin chain. 

He stopped for a moment, then cleared his throat. "Terra? Are you okay?"

"I'm fine," she said, but her eyes seemed to stare past the pendant as she spoke, off into nothing. "I was just thinking."

"Hm." He leaned against the doorway. Narshe could wait a little while longer. "About what?"

She finally looked up at him. "This pendant... it belonged to my father. But I was a prisoner, or something like one, so I don't understand. Why would I still have it?"

Locke blinked, taking a second to realize exactly what it was she was asking. He'd seen the vision of her past, the picture of her father's world; like all of the others, he'd been too surprised to say anything, had watched raptly until it had been finished, his attention completely absorbed. But Terra was right, now that he thought about it. Surely Gestahl had stolen the pendant from her mother. Who would've given it back to Terra? 

"Do you remember anyone who... I don't know, might've wanted to give it back?" 

She shook her head. "I barely remember anything. I just know that for a long time, I didn't have anything... I must've gotten it back when I was older, but I don't remember when, or who gave it to me. It couldn't have been Kefka... at least, I don't think so. But who else could it be?"

"Hmm." He stroked his chin, curious. "I can't begin to guess." Celes might've known, but... no. Kefka had played him, and he'd fallen right into the madman's hands and rejected her. He didn't think he'd ever see her again, he thought, trying not to sigh. He was trying to cheer Terra up, not bring her down. "But it does prove one thing."

"What's that?" 

"It proves somebody there cared about you. Not just as a weapon, or whatever it was Kefka wanted of you, but as a person." He smiled, trying his best to keep his voice light. "Why else would someone give that back to you? They must've known that it was all that was left of your family, and wanted you to have it."

Terra looked back down at the pendant, and he saw her furrowed brow slowly start to relax. "You might be right," she said. "I'd like to believe it, anyway."

"Yeah," Locke said. "Me too."

"Mmm." She moved her hands and slipped the chain back around her neck, fastening it quickly, before Locke could even think to offer to help. "Did you say we were landing at Narshe soon?"

He nodded. "I figured Banon would want to know that you're safe, if nothing else."

She smiled a bit. "You're right. I still don't understand it myself." She looked like she was about to say something else, her fingers locked around the pendant, but then she relaxed and let go. "I'll be ready to go in a few minutes." 

"Sounds good. I'll see you then."


End file.
